


The Lodestar of My Life [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates! An origin story featuring scars, tattoos, a swivel cannon named Balizarde, and Margot the ship’s cat in the Caribbean, 1754-1760.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lodestar of My Life [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devouring Time and Changeful Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476349) by [AgarthanGuide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgarthanGuide/pseuds/AgarthanGuide), [akathecentimetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/pseuds/akathecentimetre). 



> Many thanks to [lunate8](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunate8) for the beta!
> 
> Trigger warnings: Alcohol abuse, mention of attempted suicide, and PTSD.

Cover art by JakartaInn, compiled by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 1:25:18



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (73.9 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4n1wte8aewthasa/lodestar-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (38.7 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/op8lnrwtw6r9l3q/lodestar-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (73.9 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/lodestar-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (38.7 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/lodestar-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Archive Entry:**
    * [Here!](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lodestar-of-my-life)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Friends, there is just not enough Musketeers podfic in the world yet. I'm doing my level best to correct that.
> 
> Lodestar is from a lovely collection of AUs called the Devouring Time and Changeful Chance series from a lovely couple of people: akathecentimetre and JakartaInn. Be sure to visit the fic itself to check out the other stories and all the GORGEOUS artwork that goes along with them.


End file.
